Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: Wicked Lessons
by kougasl0ver
Summary: Inu/Sess fic involving the thirty y-Gallery club "Wicked Lessons" topics. Modern Day. Tons of smut and kinkiness! Thanks for reading and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!! This is the start of my fics for the Club "Wicked Lessons". The first theme is _silence. _These are all modern day Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fics. All of them will likely involve bondage, domination, etc. Note: I will use many bondage items and such, though I will take them all from either .com or and I will use the specific names. Oh BTW, the next fic will be _Obedience_. Enjoy!!!

Sesshomaru strode into the back office of the sex shop. Surrounding the demon was a variety of particularly brutal domination toys. Everything from vicious whips to monstrous, studded butt plugs took up space on the shelves of the cramped room. None of the displayed items were the reasons for Sesshomaru's visit though. The reason lay inside the polished wood box that the store owner held in his slightly calloused hands. With a strange, perverted grin the balding and slightly overweight man put a key into the box and turned it. The lock clicked open and the top of the box lifted slightly. The man opened it and stared at the contents wistfully before the turned the box around, facing the contents towards Sesshomaru. The demon ran a clawed finger along the smooth object.

"_Perfect"_

"This will do, what is your price?"

"Well, my usual price for one is five thousand."

"Here is six, if this doesn't work you are in trouble."

"No worries, if this won't bring a slave under control, nothing will."

"It had better or you will regret those words."

Sesshomaru walked out of the store and slipped into the driver's seat of his maroon and silver Bugatti Veyron Spider. After setting the box in the passenger seat and slipping the key into his pocket, Sesshomaru started the powerful engine and put the car in gear. The inu youkai pulled out of his parking spot and drove back to the mansion he resided in. After parking the car, Sesshomaru collected the box and got out of the car. He closed the door and walked up the walkway to his front door. Sesshomaru stepped into the mansion, chased in by the cold breath of late fall, early winter. Sesshomaru closed the door and set the box on a table next to the door. Sesshomaru went up to his room and walked inside, quickly discarding the jeans and black shirt that were covering his perfect body. Once he was nude, Sesshomaru returned downstairs and picked up the box.

Inuyasha stood naked in the cage. The cage had been set up in the pantry of Sesshomaru's enormous kitchen. Inuyasha tried in vain yet again to damage the bars of the reinforced cage. Failing that he tried to use his dulled nails to claw out, to no avail. Sesshomaru had used his acid to dull them, and then a strange chemical Sesshomaru's company developed kept them from growing back at their normal rate. It had been four months since Inuyasha had awoken in his aniki's mansion, chained down in the basement. Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha on the spot that he was taking Inuyasha as a mate, no matter what Inuyasha did to stop it. Sesshomaru had kept Inuyasha chained up over the last four months, slowly wearing down Inuyasha's resistance. Though he didn't want to submit, Inuyasha was slowly getting close to his breaking point. It didn't help that he loved Sesshomaru. Every time he saw his older brother's nude body, Inuyasha wanted to run into the dai-youkai's arms and hide there forever. The only problem was the fact that Sesshomaru seemingly only wanted Inuyasha as a sex slave. Though Inuyasha adored his aniki, he wanted Sesshomaru to love him like he loved his older brother. That reason alone kept Inuyasha from giving in, though he couldn't deny that his resistance was getting weaker every day. Even Inuyasha couldn't deny the fact that his fighting was futile; Sesshomaru was a billionaire dai-youkai. It was easily within the demon's power to make all evidence of the hanyou disappear. Even that didn't matter. Sesshomaru was one of the most powerful creatures on Earth. He could behead someone in the middle of a crowded street and get away with it, purely because no one could stop him. As Inuyasha stopped to look for a weak point in the cage, Sesshomaru entered the kitchen holding a beautiful wooden box. Sesshomaru set the box down on a counter next to the pantry and stepped up in front of the bars, his beautiful amber eyes scanning the body of his otouto. Inuyasha couldn't help but run his own amber eyes along the magenta clad body of his older sibling. The demon was so attractive; it took all of Inuyasha's inner strength to not start stroking his impressive cock at the sight of his soon to be master. Sesshomaru slid a magenta striped wrist along the soft cheek of his pet. Inuyasha was stunned for a second, before his mask of brashness and noise covered his real emotion.

"What the fuck do you want, bastard?"

"I am not the bastard Inuyasha. And you already know what I want, otouto."

"Fuck off, you sick freak!"

"I am not a 'sick freak' as you insist at every chance little brother. I can tell that you want to submit to me. Just give in and I won't punish you too severely."

"NO! I won't give in to you, you fucking asshole!"

"Such a foul mouth you have, I cannot wait to fill it with my cock. But, I know that wouldn't be the best idea at the moment. So, we will have to shut you up in another fashion."

Sesshomaru picked up the box and unlocked it. Then, the demon punched in the code on the number lock for the cage. Almost immediately, Inuyasha tried to lunge at his brother, and was caught. The demon grabbed the hanyou and pulled the slender arms behind the hanyou's back. Grabbing a pair of handcuffs off the counter, Sesshomaru cuffed Inuyasha's hands behind his back. Then, Sesshomaru used another pair to secure the cuffs to a railing underneath the counter. Inuyasha stood there growling at the dai-youkai, unable to move from the spot Sesshomaru had cuffed him to. Sesshomaru pulled the contents out of the box, holding it up to Inuyasha. The hanyou turned pale at the contents for a second, before resuming his useless posturing. Sesshomaru cracked open the back of the titanium shock collar he had ordered. Inuyasha immediately tried to snap at Sesshomaru, though it was a stupid mistake. Sesshomaru painfully caught Inuyasha's jaw, stopping the hanyou from opening it. He slipped the collar around the slender neck and the high security lock clicked shut. Sesshomaru then stepped back and activated the remote control to the collar. A small light on the front of the collar blinked in time with a light on the remote, and Sesshomaru pressed the ON button. Immediately, Inuyasha tried to curse Sesshomaru out, only to receive an immensely painful shock from the collar. Inuyasha doubled over in pain from the shock. Sesshomaru walked away from the kitchen holding the remote. He put the remote in his safe and returned to the hanyou bound in his kitchen. Inuyasha had tears in his eyes; apparently the hanyou had tried to scream through the shock, only prompting it to continue.

"Little puppy, I am sorry I had to put this on you, but you understand that I need you to submit. Just let go little puppy, submit to your aniki. This collar won't come off until you do."

Inuyasha could only glare at him, knowing that anything he said would only cause him pain. Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha wouldn't be breaking that night, so he released the cuff holding the hanyou's hands to the rail. He put the hanyou back in the cage and removed the cuffs after shutting the door. After Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha sat on the floor of the cage, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks and down onto the collar. The collar that kept him silenced.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!! This is the second of my fics for the Club "Wicked Lessons". This theme is _Obedience. _These are all modern day Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fics. All of them will likely involve bondage, domination, etc. Note: I will use many bondage items and such, though I will take them all from , .com or . and I will use the specific names, as well as I will put the site with an abbreviation (msl), (er), or (flw). Oh BTW, the next fic will be _Humility_. Note: This takes place the morning after my first story, _Silence_. All of the thirty will be in order, and follow the same story line. Enjoy!!!

Inuyasha was awoken by a bright light flooding into the cage. He looked up to see the kitchen lights were on and Sesshomaru was starting to make breakfast. Instinctually, he tried to throw a few harsh words at his older brother, but the collar he had forgotten was locked about his neck stopped his verbal attack on the dai-youkai. Sesshomaru reveled in the serene nature of the room as Inuyasha fought to hold back a scream. Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes before the collar's shock subsided.

"My poor puppy, if only you would give in to me. You know that I would take care of you, so why not give in to your instincts and be a good boy?"

Inuyasha tried to glare at the elder inu, angry that the youkai knew exactly how to coerce him. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to be Sesshomaru's mate, and to have the collar removed.

"Alas, it seems that your head can't be coerced so easily. Though why don't we try your other one?"

Sesshomaru unlocked the cage and grabbed his otouto. He put the hanyou into the same position he had been in previously, cuffed to the railing in the kitchen. Sesshomaru then put the key in the lock of the collar, and removed the metal device from Inuyasha's neck.

"Now Inuyasha, you have two choices. Either submit to me, or this is going on your dick." Sesshomaru held a Kali's Teeth Bracelet in his magenta striped wrist. The chastity device was a metal tube, lined with rows of spikes internally. The tube had a seam that ran along the length of the tube. The seam had ridges on each side that when pressed together were a perfect match to the inside of a padlock's shackle. Sesshomaru pressed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's lips, and stroked the hanyou's cock.

"Now Inuyasha, I don't want to see your cock locked in this hellish thing. I want to make you hard Inuyasha, not put you through pain whenever you become aroused. So, will you let me please you, or do I have to fit the KTB?"

"Do you really want me as a mate, or just your sex slave?"

"Well, you will be my property, and I will be using your sweet body for sex very often. However, never forget that you are my mate, and you will always be my mine. Mine to love, and enjoy. Mine to teach and discipline when you are naughty. And when you go in heat and swell up with a pup, it will be my seed that impregnated you." Sesshomaru followed up his words with a kiss on one of Inuyasha's doggy ears, making Inuyasha whimper, and making his cock harden.

"I can't resist you anymore, I submit to you aniki. I promise you my obedience forever."

"And I will be the one to enjoy your obedience forever, otouto."

Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's lips with his own. He started jacking off his soon to be mate, stroking the impressive flesh with his pale hand. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure and strained against the handcuffs, trying to arch into the demon's touch. Sesshomaru grinned and slowed his movements, making Inuyasha whine and try to plead Sesshomaru into granting him release.

"Do you want to cum Inuyasha?"

"Yes, please Sesshomaru, I need to cum so badly!"

"Then we need to get you in bed little puppy."

Inuyasha whined lightly again, wanting his aniki's cock filling him to his limit. Sesshomaru grinned and unlocked the handcuff holding his puppy to the kitchen counter. He picked up the hanyou and carried him to their bedroom. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha onto the bed, before going under the bed and grabbing out a couple toys to use on his puppy. Inuyasha struggled against the handcuffs, his arousal leaking out precum. Sesshomaru picked out a spreader bar and attached it to Inuyasha's ankles, locking the hanyou's legs apart. Sesshomaru rolled Inuyasha onto his back before he grabbed a bottle of lube and a medium size dildo. Sesshomaru pushed the dildo into his ass before lubing up his cock and his fingers. He pressed an oiled finger to the hanyou's entrance, and felt the hanyou tense up at the intrusion.

"Relax puppy, let me pleasure you."

Inuyasha willed himself to relax and felt Sesshomaru's finger slide into his ass. Sesshomaru's finger roamed Inuyasha until he hit the hanyou's prostate, making the hanyou gasp lightly. Rubbing it again, Sesshomaru added another finger, and then a third. He started stretching the hanyou with two fingers while the other continued to lightly massage the hanyou's prostate muscle, making Inuyasha buck and squirm, his legs straining against the spreader bar. Once Sesshomaru felt that the hanyou was ready, he removed his fingers and lined his cock up to mount the hanyou.

"Are you ready for this, little puppy?"

"Please take me."

"Please take me…"

"Please take me, master."

"That's what I wanted to hear, little puppy. Now then, let's give you what you want."

Sesshomaru started pressing into the hanyou's ass with his massive cock. Inuyasha moaned as his ass was forcibly entered by his mate. The head of Sesshomaru's massive cock penetrated Inuyasha, making Inuyasha squirm. Sesshomaru started pushing deeper into the warmth beneath him, amazed that anyone could be so tight. "God damn, this was worth all the work." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he finally hilted himself in his bitch. Sesshomaru pulled most of the way out of his mate, before thrusting back in hard. The massive cock slammed into Inuyasha's prostate when Sesshomaru thrust into Inuyasha, making the hanyou see stars. Inuyasha moved back against his older brother, wanting the sensation again. Sesshomaru took the movement as permission to speed up his thrusts and started thrusting fast, slamming into the tight hanyou beneath him. Inuyasha started to moan and thrust back in time with his aniki. It didn't take long before Inuyasha screamed Sesshomaru's name as his orgasm hit him hard. He shot his seed all over the bed and his stomach. Inuyasha clenched himself as he came, which caused Sesshomaru to go over the edge. Sesshomaru shot what felt like gallons of his cum into the hanyou beneath him. He quickly bit down on the hanyou's shoulder, marking the demon as his life mate.

"There we go Inuyasha; you are mine now, my beautiful little mate."

"Oh Sesshomaru, I love you, aniki."

"That's my puppy, my good obedient puppy."

"I'll always be obedient, I promise."

Sesshomaru gently kissed his mate's soft lips, and lay beside the hanyou. Inuyasha saw the demon close his eyes, and checked to see that he was still bound.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to take these restraints off?"

"Not yet, I will surely want you again after I wake up. Besides, I want you to get used to sleeping with a spreader bar holding your legs open, I may make you sleep that way whenever I want after all."

Inuyasha whimpered slightly, feeling his arousal reawaken. Sesshomaru kissed him again and wrapped his arms around the hanyou before he closed his eyes again. Inuyasha closed his amber eyes and snuggled closer to his mate. Both the demons quickly drifted off to sleep, contented after their powerful sex session.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!!! This is the second of my fics for the Club "Wicked Lessons". This theme is _Control_. These are all modern day Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fics. All of them will likely involve bondage, domination, etc. Note: I will use many bondage items and such, though I will take most of them from , .com or . and I will use the specific names, as well as I will put the site with an abbreviation (msl), (er), or (flw). Oh BTW, the next fic will be _Pain_. Note: This takes place the morning after my first story, _Obedience_. All of the thirty will be in order, and follow the same story line. Enjoy!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha lay sprawled out on the massive bed he now shared with his older brother, Sesshomaru. He rolled himself over onto his back as a clawed hand traveled the length of his nude body down to his morning wood. The clawed hand wrapped around the proud erection and started to move up and down at a rapid pace. Inuyasha arched his back slightly as precum started to leak from his erect manhood. The half asleep hanyou continued his ministrations until a powerful hand stopped his own. Inuyasha's golden eyes opened to see the equally golden eyes of his mate. Inuyasha blushed lightly and leaned up for a kiss. Sesshomaru caught the lips of his brother with his own, savoring the taste of HIS hanyou. After a minute, Sesshomaru pulled back slightly from his mate and reached behind him. Sesshomaru produced two pairs of handcuffs, a spreader bar, and rope. Gently pushing Inuyasha down onto his back, Sesshomaru took one of the sets of cuffs and fastened a cuff around Inuyasha's wrist, attaching the other to the headboard. Sesshomaru repeated the process with Inuyasha's other wrist, leaving the half-demon with his arms held up above his head, and spread out to the corners of the headboard. Then, Sesshomaru attached the spreader bar to Inuyasha's ankles and used the rope to tie it to the foot board. Inuyasha lay helpless on the bed as Sesshomaru placed another kiss on the hanyou's lips, before he got up and retrieved a box from his underwear drawer.

"So, what exactly am I tied up for this time, Sesshy?"

"Well, that is what we need to talk about koi. You need to face the fact that you are most definitely a compulsive masturbator."

"What do you mean? How am I a compulsive masturbator?"

"You are. You are constantly jerking off, and it is encroaching on our sex life."

"How does jerking off once or twice a day interfere with our fucking?"

"Well, once or twice a day wouldn't be a problem. I know that it is normal for you to pleasure yourself, I do the same, and I do enjoy watching you. However, it isn't once or twice a day. I counted a record of nine times in one day."

"I'm not jerking off nine times a day."

"Some days you are. And it really is having a negative effect on our love making."

"Give me an example of how exactly is encroaches on our fucking."

"Take last night for example. You were 'not feeling well' which I know was a lie, you were just drained from masturbating and didn't want me to take you."

"Hey, I was legitimately sick."

"With what? You aren't pregnant and hanyou are like demons, they can't get sick. So what could have caused it? And I should add, what could have caused you to become sick multiple times as you have used that excuse more than once recently."

"I don't know."

"My sweet otouto, though I do enjoy watching you masturbate and I fully believe that you should be allowed to, it simply cannot encroach upon your satisfying your alpha in bed. Until we can break you of this infatuation of touching yourself so much, I'm afraid you will have to wear a chastity device."

"What, why the fuck to I have to wear a chastity device?"

"I told you already; your pleasuring yourself too often is hurting our sexual relationship, you have been unresponsive during sex a couple of times already and you have even refused to have sex. Once we break you of this habit, the device can come off, but for now I'm putting a cage on you."

"Wait, can't I just agree to cut back on it?"

"No. Unfortunately, your cock will always be there to tempt you, so the best way to stop is to take it away from you for a little while, my sweet koi. Now, I bought a Seedpod Chastity Cage, which you will be wearing."

Inu's cock cage:

Sesshomaru started by maneuvering Inuyasha's balls and then his cock through the back ring, and then fastened the internal Velcro strap. Sesshomaru then folded the cage closed and used the hex key to close the cage. A master lock followed and sealed Inuyasha's cock in until Sesshomaru unlocked it. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru had the key on a chain around his neck.

"There we go. I hope you understand that I'm doing this because I love you, koi. I'm going to go downstairs and have some breakfast. I would love it if you joined me, though if you need a little time to adjust that's fine too."

Sesshomaru released all of Inuyasha's restraints and after kissing the hanyou went downstairs. Inuyasha quickly got a shower and dried himself off, wanting to show Sesshomaru how much he loved him. Sesshomaru sat with his coffee in the massive kitchen. The beautiful dai-youkai was dressed only in a soft robe, held by a simple knot in the front. Inuyasha walked down to the kitchen wearing one of Sesshomaru's favorites; a black jock strap that had a red stripe running the length of the top band. Inuyasha went over and sat down on the demon's lap before kissing his beloved older brother.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry about the way I acted before. You're right; I have been hurting our relationship. Let me make it up to you my big, strong aniki."

Sesshomaru released the tie on his robe and it slid open, fully exposing his muscular chest, chiseled abs and massive cock. Inuyasha reached between his brother's legs and started stroking the impressive organ. It only took a couple of minutes of Inu gently stroking before Sesshomaru's cock was fully erect and leaking precum. Inuyasha positioned himself above Sesshomaru's cock and slowly started to slide down onto the monster. Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha with his hand to stretch out his puppy only to find that the hole was already fully lubricated.

"Well well, thought of everything haven't you."

"You could say that. Now let me feel your big cock in me, aniki."

Inuyasha felt his ass press against the head of Sesshomaru's cock. He took a breath and pushed down onto the massive object. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru's manhood stretched him out. Inuyasha was well trained in servicing his mate however, and in a few seconds he was fully impaled on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha started moving up and down while he kissed his mate. Sesshomaru moaned lightly as his otouto started thrusting faster on his cock, the tight heat of his mate threatening to drive him mad. Sesshomaru broke their kiss for a moment in order to pay attention to Inuyasha's neck. He kissed, nipped, and bit the hanyou's tender skin, before biting down on the hanyou's mating mark as Sesshomaru reached orgasm, filling Inuyasha was his seed. Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha moving up and down on his cock a few more times, milking every last drop of Sesshomaru's cum. Once he was finished, Inuyasha rested against Sesshomaru's powerful chest, resting his head under Sesshomaru's chin. Sesshomaru gently kissed his mate's neck before he suddenly jumped up with Inuyasha's in his arms.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"The chair."

"What? Holy crap!"

The chair they had been sitting on was cracked in half, the stress of the two fucking on it causing the wood to fail. Sesshomaru simply kicked it away and grabbed another, before sitting down on it with his puppy. The two pressed their lips together and Sesshomaru pressed his tongue inside his puppy. Sesshomaru felt the metal pod through the cotton of Inuyasha's jockstrap as he looked deep into his otouto's eyes.

"You didn't get to cum did you my love?"

"It's fine big brother, I just want you to be happy."

"I love you little one, you are my beautiful little mate."

"I love you aniki."

Sesshomaru kissed his little brother again, loving the control he had gained over the incredible hanyou.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone. Here's the fourth of my "Wicked Lessons" for everyone's favorite hanyou. I do realize that I skipped one of the topics, so I guess these aren't going to be in perfect order. This week's "Lesson" is pain. I hope you guys like it, and please leave reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru sat in his office, completing a bit of paperwork regarding his company. He had to admit, the move to running things from home was working out beautifully. He got to work in the most comfortable of settings, didn't have to get dressed for work or at all, and he could see his puppy whenever he pleased. Interrupting him half way through his work was said puppy, who looked beyond agitated.

"What's bothering you Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru, I need to cum already!"

"You will get to cum soon, my love, just be patient."

"God damn it Sesshomaru, how'd I know you'd say that? I hate this stupid cage and I can't take it anymore!"

Inuyasha in his anger swung his fist at a rather expensive lamp in Sesshomaru's study, shattering the classic piece. Sesshomaru set down his pen and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his brow.

"Inuyasha, go to the bedroom and kneel at the foot of the bed. You are to go straight there and you aren't to move from that spot; now."

Sesshomaru spoke in a calm, collected and very firm voice that Inuyasha knew not to argue with. Ears pressed to his head, a nervous Inuyasha did as he was told. The half-demon made haste to the bed and kneeled in front of it, naked except for his cock cage. He waited for almost an hour and a half before Sesshomaru walked in. Inuyasha kept his eyes cast downward as the dai-youkai stood in front of him.

"That was very disobedient Inuyasha. I thought we weren't going to have these problems anymore but I guess I was wrong. Do you have anything you'd like to say for yourself?" Sesshomaru spoke in a low, very calm, soothing voice.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break it, I just got overwhelmed!"

"It's okay puppy, I know you weren't trying to be bad. And I'm not mad at you my love, but you do need to be punished. I want you to follow me, on all fours."

Sesshomaru walked out of the bedroom, Inuyasha following on hands and knees. The dog demon quickly led his hanyou mate to the basement of their massive residence and stopped the half demon in front of one of his newest toys. The toy was a steel cube, with no real windows or lights, only a few hidden air holes. Sesshomaru put handcuffed Inuyasha's hands behind his back and removed the chastity cage.

"Seeing as you were so insistent on losing the cage, we'll take it off. But, prepare for some treatment that will make its metal confines feel like the perfect safe haven for your cock."

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's hand on his cock after the dog demon blindfolded him. His cock sprang into hardness and didn't show any signs of retreating as Sesshomaru disappeared to pick up some mystery objects.

The hanyou jumped as a short flogger swiped against his cock, Sesshomaru delivering the first of his punishments. The dog demon started hitting the hanyou's cock with steady, strong blows, making the half-demon squirm and tug at the handcuffs. After a few minutes of flogging, Sesshomaru set the flogger down and started to gently stroke the hanyou's flesh once more. The hanyou quickly sprang back into hardness, and soon was weeping.

Sesshomaru slid back the hanyou's foreskin and exposed the ultra-sensitive head of his cock. He picked up the bottle of hot sauce he'd set aside and poured a bit out into his hand as he held the pup's foreskin back. Inuyasha felt something being rubbed onto his exposed head, then his foreskin was released and the entirety of his manhood and his hole was covered in the same substance. It took a second or two before he realized exactly what the substance was, and once he realized he truly wished his cock was still in its metal prison.

Inuyasha whined as the hot sauce stung his manhood and ass, and Sesshomaru put the pup into the small square cube. He was tightly curled up and the door was closed, leaving Inuyasha in a cramped, pitch black space until he was released. Inuyasha felt motion as the cube was lifted up by a chain in the ceiling and he was left swinging, with his most private areas burning. As the hanyou thought it couldn't get much more unbearable, he felt a series of small shocks along his back, ass, feet, and balls. Apparently, there were small electrodes in the lower section of the cube, which shocked again with slightly more intensity.

"_Fuck, this is painful. I should have known better than to do some stupid shit like that. I hope Sesshomaru doesn't leave me in here to long, I hope he knows how sorry I am._

Alright, there's the fourth of my mini-updates for the "Thirty Lessons" Club. I hope you guys liked it, and please review!!!


End file.
